


His Prince

by Mieldyne



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoshura finds love in an unexpected place - Inaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanamura-yosuke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hanamura-yosuke).



Hitoshura did not expect to fall head over heels for this kid, whose name he doesn’t even  _know_. All he knows about the guy is from observing and what others have said about him. Like how some folks call him a ‘prince’ and that he works at some joint called ‘Junes’. So Naoki decided to just address his crush as royalty from then on, and boy did he want to treat him like such.

It was rocky at first, though. The prince giving him a rough time and turning down all his advances. It would annoy the half-demon increasingly over time, but for some reason he decided to be patient with the guy. If he caused a scene, he had a feeling that someone would get hurt… and there’s no fun playing with a corpse or a vegetable. Besides his majesty stated, one afternoon, that he had a small army, all close friends, who would hunt the Demi-Fiend down. Didn’t stop him from trying to challenge the Prince of Junes.

So Naoki chose to play with Yosuke gently. He had be a little straightforward, yes, but it didn’t seem that the boy minded the attention. _You’re attention starved… or just an attention whore._  Either way the Demi-Fiend was happy to oblige and shower him with gifts one day. Typical things like flowers and candy, which made Naoki laugh aloud when Yosuke would get flustered and tell him to stop.

“Well, how about this gift, your Majesty?” Instead of the usual gifts, this time Naoki leaned over the table and presses his lips against the brunet’s. He kissed him tenderly for a few seconds, then pulled away and sat back down. Yosuke was stunned for a bit, snapping out of it moments later.

“Why’d you do that for?” He asks, only netting him a playful grin from the human asura at first.

“Because you wanted it.” Naoki opens his eyes and hums. “You didn’t bother resisting…”

“I couldn’t!”

“You’re lying, you could have… you like me don’t you~?”

“… No.” Yosuke had almost crushed his spirits, just a little. The prince stared right at him, his body language showing that he wanted to say more.

“You’re wrong, I don’t like you.” They both got up from the table at once, almost as if they read each other’s minds. At least for just that one action, and the next one… where they stood in front of each other simultaneously. Shura tried to speak first, but Yosuke was faster.

“I love you.” Well, that shocked the hell out of the Demi-Fiend. Never did he expect this guy to actually say something like that. Deep inside him, it made him feel… good, warm and accepted. He shouldn’t feel that way, after all, _he still didn’t know the guy’s name_. But when did that ever stop Naoki? Especially now, where he eagerly - and happily - pulled Yosuke close and gave him another kiss. And the rest of the food court can be jealous and watch.

Even if it would be, maybe, just a fling… even if he would be just another one-night stand… He still felt happy that someone wanted him like this, to be tender and loved dearly, willingly. And the prince wasn’t not repulsed by him or harboring ill will against him. The half-demon felt his heart flutter, and his spirit soar, especially when his crush embraced him. The brunet’s fingers were on his neck then in his hair, and fingering his horn’s grooves curiously, which made Naoki shudder.

“I wanna hear it from you now.” The prince demanded, though gently. Naoki gazed at him with such longing, wanting. He wanted this man. He wanted him to be his little prince. But first, the Demi-Fiend was gonna make sure that Yosuke got what he wanted. After all, making this young man happy would benefit him too. Bring him happiness.

“I love you…” The raven haired man answered, nuzzling against the palm of his crush… and possibly lover.

“… Will you be my prince?” When he asked that, Hanamura chuckled loudly. Though he wasn’t laughing at Naoki, it’s just the fact that he was referred to as royalty or something as an affectionate term for once.

“Sure, I can be your  _‘prince’_ … and come save you.” They shared another kiss, pretending that it was just the two of them there. A gentle smile spread across Shura’s face, to match with his blushing, painted cheeks. He’ll enjoy these moments while they last, and hope that maybe they could last for more than a short while…

But for now, he will take his ‘prince’ by the hand and guide him away, just wanting to be with him and be so affectionate towards him… and Yosuke was sure to do the same in return.


End file.
